Not Worth His Innocence
by KelseyritaQuesadilla
Summary: What will Draco do when he finds Potter in the bathroom? Slash


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I don't want to. I would rather write my own phenomenal series of books.

A/N: I started writing this about a month ago. I have already finished the book now, but I'm just now finishing this one-shot. I'm reading the 7th book now. This is set near future of the event where Draco paralyzes Harry on the train, and after breaking his nose, leaves him there. In the 6th book. I just had the urge to write this after I had read that scene. Thank you and enjoy? (The story is pretty cliché. Just so you know. At least I thought so. I figured many fan fiction authors of Harry Potter would take advantage of that scene, so if it's similar to another one, I haven't read any, so sorry.) And I know it is Draco that is the one who cries in the bathroom. It's fan fiction. -- That is the point.

Also, to be sure there's no confusion:

'_Italics in single quotes are thoughts.'_

"Regular font in double quotes is people speaking."

* * *

Not Worth His Innocence

Harry sat in one of the stalls. Moaning Myrtle was apparently dubbed Moaning Myrtle for a reason. She wouldn't stop pestering him! The ghost was moaning on and on about some nonsense of, 'It's okay to cry Harry' and 'I'm sure he loves you for real! You'll see!' Maybe confiding in her wasn't the wisest move. Couldn't she see he wasn't okay; that he was crying!?

As Harry wept, he thought about what happened on the train. Those thoughts only made him sob harder. He just couldn't understand why Draco hated him so much. Sure, Harry rejected his offer of friendship in first year, but why did he still hate him with such hostility? Surely, that wasn't a valid excuse.

If only Draco knew the actual reason Harry rejected him. At the time, Harry was eleven. Eleven year olds have crushes, yes, but Harry wasn't a normal eleven year old boy. He had just recently realized he was a wizard, he had had to process all that information, and his new friend who he was convinced he should and could trust had told him that Malfoy was a bad wizard so he shouldn't talk to him. From all that information, it was obvious he should refuse. Most of all, though, he first thought when he first laid eyes on Draco were, _'Oh my God, he's beautiful. I don't think I'll ever be able to look him in the eye without blushing.'_ And that's what happened every time Harry looked the blonde-haired beauty in the eyes, so he avoided that Malfoy all together most of the time.

Sadly, though, Malfoy hated him with a passion, and now, Draco hated him even more after catching him spying. He had only wanted to watch the other boy; it wasn't spying, per se. But it was all around the school that Malfoy had 'caught him spying and broke his nose after paralyzing him.'

He was absolutely mortified. Not only did the guy he likes hate him, he spread out rumors of Harry being a weakling to said guy.

Nobody knew how depressed he was and how often he cried, and he planned to keep it that way. Draco could never know; that was for sure.

A few minutes later, he sobs had died down a bit, but he still didn't hear the creak of the door creeping open. The tears still streamed down his face.

As Draco walked in the bathroom, he heard noises. No one was supposed to be in here. He immediately grabbed for his wand, but he then realized that someone was crying, and the voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"Hello?" he called into the room.

There was a gasp, a cough, and he saw whoever it was scramble out of one of the stalls, but his face was still obscured.

"Who are you?!" Draco tried again.

"Uh-um-s-sorry! I'll just leave…!" Harry attempted to do just that, but Draco grabbed his arm and whirled him about.

Harry gasped loudly into the suddenly quiet room and tried to jerk his arm away. But to no avail, Draco only gripped his arm harder and hissed, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I-I…Well, I come here to th-think…" Harry bit his lip. He had tried not to stutter, honestly, he did.

"What could the _great_ Harry Potter have to think about? If he can even think at all," he spat Harry's name like there was a germ in his mouth and that was the only way to get rid of it.

Harry's eyes gained a bit of wetness as he felt tears come to his eyes, and his heart constricted painfully in his chest. Because he didn't want Draco to realize this, he tilted his head so his bangs covered his face. He was already embarrassed.

"Are you crying now?" Draco's voice held less malice that usual almost as if he didn't expect Harry's reaction.

Harry shook his head in the negative, furiously, even though a sob came out anyway.

"Oh my God, Potter's actually crying," Draco's eyes widened when he said this with nothing but amazement in his voice and actions. He let go of the arm in his grasp as Harry started to sob harder before falling to the ground. His first reaction was to run, but he had this urge to hold Harry and comfort him. He had waited for this chance for a long time, and he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers.

Harry blinked and tensed as Draco latched onto him, whispering soothing words. "W-what are you d-doing?"

"What's wrong, Harry? Why are you crying?" Draco said in a soft voice, trying to convince Harry to tell him.

"I-I-why do you care? You've never cared before…you hate me." Harry whispered the last part. Oh, how he wished it wasn't true.

Draco sighed, "I don't-…I don't hate you, Harry. I guess you just irritate me, sometimes. That's why I treat you the way you do, not to mention that's the way I was raised," he reached up with one hand and ran his fingers through the soft, silky tresses near his face, massaging Harry's scalp, the other hand wrapped tightly around Harry's waist like it would never let go.

Said boy was marveling in the feel of the hand on his head and reeling at the thought of this whole general occurrence. What if this was a joke? He couldn't bear to live with that, yet at least he wasn't crying anymore. Although, there were tear tracks on his face.

"So…you don't hate me? I just get on your nerves sometimes?"

"Yes." It was firm.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll try to not bother you then?" He still looked miserable.

"I guess. Do you want to sit here all day, though? This is a tad uncomfortable."

"Oh! Sorry! Gosh, here," Harry stood up quickly, almost falling over in the process, and offered his hand to Draco.

"Thanks…" Draco grasped the offered hand and Harry pulled him up.

Harry smiled shyly, "Yes, no problem." '_I'm just happy to help you in any way…'_

Draco didn't realize that he hadn't let go of Harry's hand when they walked out of the bathroom, but Harry did. He decided not to say anything; he wanted this to last as long as it could…even if it had nothing to do with Draco liking him in that way.

Gasps were heard all around them as they walked through the hallway. It was already dark outside, but it wasn't past curfew, so there were still people out roaming though not as many. Draco was basking in the attention at first, but then he realized why Harry had been blushing since they left the bathroom. They were holding hands. He smirked and unconsciously added a little more strut to his step. _'This is great. Harry is mine. Anyone who hasn't found out yet will know by tomorrow.'_

Harry was still flushed. But he was smiling shyly. He tentatively tightened his hold around Draco's hand when he realized that Draco knew they were holding hands. When Draco smirked at him but with no malice, his smile grew from shy to gleeful.

They walked on all the way to the Slytherin common rooms, up to the 6th year dorms, and into Draco's private quarters. Harry looked around in awe. This was so much bigger than the room he shared with all his dorm mates.

"So, what do you want to do?" Draco pulled him out of the daze he was in with his voice.

"Um…I dunno. What is there to do?" Harry had no idea what Draco had in mind, so when Draco smirked, he was clueless.

"Heh. I think we'll figure something out. I'm sure there must be _plenty_ of 'things' to do here." The blonde thought Harry's cluelessness was adorable, and the expression on his face was almost anime in how curious and childlike it was.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Just sit on the bed and we'll talk for a little while."

"Kay." And he sat on the bed. He trusted Draco with all of his being.

"Well…have you ever kissed anyone?"

Harry blushed. "Uh…W-well…no, I haven't really. Just Cho, but that kiss wasn't much at all. And she was crying! I-I mean-no! She was-she was…um." He sighed. How embarrassing.

"It's okay. Don't be embarrassed. I'm not laughing." He grabbed Harry's chin and lifted his face to look him in the eyes. Then, he leaned forward and lightly touched his lips to Harry's and pulled away. Harry tried to follow him but realized what he was doing and opened his eyes. He looked dazed.

Suddenly, he smiled. Maybe Draco liked him after all. But…his faced dropped. This must be a trick. Draco wouldn't like him. Especially like that. This was the boy who had treated him like crap, who made his life hell since first year; the same boy who had broken his nose and left him to die. He shook his head.

As he got up to leave, Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, "Where are you going? Don't you want to stay?"

"I…I know this is just a joke. You must have figured out that I like you, so you're going to embarrass me. You're going to pretend that you like me back…like that…and then call you friends and laugh at me with them. You're going to do something like that, I know!"

"Oh no, Harry. I would never do that to you," Draco responded in a soft voice, "I like you back…like _that_…and I would love it for you to be my own now. People saw us in the hallway. They already think we're together. They already think you're mine, now. They wouldn't dare touch what's mine, either."

Harry's mouth formed a little 'o', and he didn't know how to respond except to latch on to Draco in his innocence. Maybe, just maybe, Draco liked him in the same way. Maybe Draco even loved him.

Draco leaned down to kiss Harry, his Harry, again. This time, though, he let the kiss linger until Harry pulled back to ask a question.

"C-can we do it differently? Like…more?" He was so innocent.

"Of course. Do you mean kissing with tongue?"

"I think so."

So, they tried it. Draco leaned in once again, and this time Harry met him halfway. When Draco ran his tongue across Harry's lips, he opened his mouth. He wasn't sure exactly what to do, but he thought, _'maybe I'm supposed to put my tongue in his mouth, too.'_

And so he did. He felt more connected to Draco than he had ever felt with anyone. It felt good when his tongue brushed Draco's, so he started to rub his against Draco's more, "Ahhhh."

They pulled back when Harry moaned. Said boy's eyes were dilated, and you could tell he was aroused just looking at him. When Draco looked down, sure enough, there was a little tent in Harry's pants. It was only half-mast, though.

"What do you want to do now?" The Slytherin asked the Gryffindor.

"I don't know. What else is there? I've never been this far."

"We can kiss some more and maybe touch each other a bit."

Harry took a deep breath and said, "I-I think so. I think I would like to do that."

"Alright."

Draco took off his robe and gestured for Harry to do the same. Harry did, too.

When Draco sat back down, Harry didn't sit back down beside him. He sat on his lap, facing him, with his feet around Draco's waist.

"Mmm…I like this position." And Harry blushed. He was still innocent, after all.

They closed back in. Harry wasn't as shy this time; his tongue went to lick Draco's lips, and when Draco let him in, he started to run his tongue across Draco's. It felt _sooo_ good.

Draco knew Harry wanted to do more but didn't know anything, so he took the initiative. He started to rotate his hips against Harry's. His cock was rubbing against Harry's.

Harry broke the kiss, "ahh, Draco! Oh, god! W-what?" he looked down and started to rotate his hips, too.

"Ngh!" Draco grunted.

"D-Draco! W-what-ahh-is happening?" He cried out.

Draco stopped. "Haven't you ever wanked?"

"N-no! Why would I do that?"

"Oh Harry, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's healthy. You're supposed to do it."

"B-but," his voice dropped to a whisper, "don't people think that it's gross? I mean, touching that part of your body…isn't that weird?"

"Well, no, it's not weird. Yes, some people think it's gross, but I thought you'd learnt to not care what other people think. It's just us two up here in our private quarters; what do you think people will assume? They know we're up here, and you don't seem to be caring about that."

"No, I guess not. But that's different. If I touch you, I won't be touching myself. I think that's just what it is." Harry nuzzled Draco's chest.

"Alright, well, let's start again. Okay?"

"Okay," Harry smiled and leaned in, nipping Draco's lips before kissing him full on the mouth. This time he knew exactly what to do with his mouth, and he wasn't hesitant to experiment with his hands. They ventured down Draco's chest as his hips gyrated against Draco's. They brushed nipples, and when he heard Draco make a pleasure-filled sound, they went under Draco's shirt and rubbed against the nipples over and over. After a bit and much to the pleasure of Draco, the hands started pinching.

"Ahhh! I-…I thought-thought you hadn't even really kissed a girl. Where-where'd you learn all-all this if-ahh! Ah! God!" Draco lost his train of thought when Harry started sucking and licking his nipples back and forth.

As Harry got a little more courage, he pulled his mouth away from its task and answered Draco's question, "Well…I'm not completely ignorant. I do know what sex involves, and I'm just experimenting with all this." His eyes smiled as his mouth did.

"Oh well, contin-ahh!" Draco once again broke off as Harry's hand snuck down and started to rub against his erection.

"Wow, you're big, Draco!" Harry said with wide eyes.

"R-really? I didn't think I was that tall."

"W-what? No, you idiot! I'm talking about your…um…your…well…."

"My cock?" Draco smirked.

"Y-yeah, your…_cock._" The last word was a whisper.

"Rub some more, yeah?"

And, so Harry did; like an expert. And, so Draco came; harder that ever before. And, so Harry was still placed on his lap, still completely hard when Draco was finished.

When Draco sat up, Harry made a move to get up, but Draco told him to stay. He unzipped Harry's pants, and Harry's gulped. He reached into Harry's boxers, and Harry gasped. He grasped Harry's _cock_, and Harry moaned. When he started to stroke softly, Harry almost fell backwards. It felt so good to him. He had never felt something like this before.

When Harry came, it was amazing. Since this was his first time, when he was done and the last of his cum trickled down his shaft and the inside of his thigh, he almost passed out. But he didn't; he just fell back on the bed.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"Yes…_God_ yes! I'm great!"

"Was I that good?"

"W-well…I suppose so." He was blushing, and Draco couldn't help but think it was adorable.

"You only suppose?" Draco teased with a playful smirk, expecting the reaction that came.

"Wha…? NO! You-I-That was really good!" He paused to sigh. "I've never felt anything like that before and…"

When Harry trailed off with a nervous expression, Draco couldn't help but press on, "And…? And what?"

"W-well…I'd…I'd-like-to-do-this-again! B-but if you don't want to-!"

"Well of course I do," the Slytherin cut the scarred boy off with a put-off frown, "Why wouldn't I?"

"I wasn't sure. I've never done this with anyone, and I don't know how to go about this, and I didn't know if you were interested in a relationship or not because I wasn't sure how you would show that-or how anyone would show that, really…."

"Hmm. Harry." He made sure he had the other boy's full attention before continuing on. "When I held your hand in the hallway, that was my way of showing that I wanted to pursue a relationship with you. I was also showing everyone else how I had claimed you and that you are now mine, and no one else can have you. And I am also yours."

"Oh. Okay! I can't wait! We can to go to Hogsmeade together, now! That would be a date wouldn't it? I mean going to Hogsmeade together…."

"Yes, I suppose that would be a date of some sorts. That would be nice. I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you, date or not." He smiled.

"Yay! This is exciting. I've never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before. Am I going about this the wrong way?"

"I didn't think that there was a right or wrong way. I say that we just go about this however we please. Don't you agree?"

"Hmm…yes; I suppose I do." He smiled, and when Draco suggested he spend the night, he agreed. He slept in Draco's arms throughout the night, smiling in his sleep. He wasn't worried about Voldemort. He wasn't worried about his friend reactions to his relationship with Draco. He was content.

A/N: Author's notes are stupid. But I have to tell you. That was the first time I have written an anything of a sexual nature past kissing. Did I make Harry stutter too much?


End file.
